


Guess you just ain’t my type

by Wonderwalling



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No One Direction, First Time, Fluff, I really tried, Innocent Niall Horan, Lots of Tea, M/M, One direction AU, Sarcasm, Sassy, Sex, Smut, Tea, and golf, i tried to be sassy, niall horan as a vampire, niall horan au - Freeform, not dracula, not really innocent but hell, or edward cullen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderwalling/pseuds/Wonderwalling
Summary: When I arrived home he was lounging on my throw pillows in all his vampire glory. And that was the end of it all. Or Niall is a vampire, and Amelia just really wants to have a moment of peace. Somehow sex happens along the way.





	

When I arrived home he was lounging on my throw pillows in all his vampire glory. And that was the end of it all. 

"You can't just pitch up whenever you feel like it," I say as I make my way to the kitchen to unpack the groceries. 

"Come on love, you know you want me." 

I roll my eyes. He was now sitting on the counter, in my way, smirking at me. 

"I don't have time for this, Niall. Seriously. Go haunt someone else." 

He feigns shock, holding his hand to his mouth. "You think I am some two-time ghost?! I do not 'haunt' people, babe, I enslave them." 

"Yes, because that sounds so much better," I roll my eyes shooing him off the counter. "I don't care what you are, but your in my way, so leave." 

Niall jumps down, sauntering towards the door. "You will miss me..." he sing songs out the door. 

"Doubtful," I mumble under my breath.

——

The rest of my afternoon was spent in comfortable silence, with my lounging in front of the tv, laying on the couch, and snuggling under the blanket. The rain lashed against the window, and the wind could faintly be heard over my rom-com. 

And boy was I content. There was nothing better than a good downpour, a sappy movie and a cup of tea. The later was something I didn’t have yet, because getting out from under my blankets was not something I was looking forward too, but if I was going to make this trifecta the perfect afternoon, I was going to have to venture to the kitchen. 

The kettle was flicked on, the tea taken off its shelf, and I was busy stretching for a mug when the hairs on the back on my neck stood up. For fuck sakes. 

“Let me help you there, babe.” Niall had himself pressed against my back, reaching over my to take out not one, but two mugs. Who the fuck did he think he was?

“I told you to go. And I also told you that you can’t just bust into my house whenever you want!” I turned, only to be met with startling blue eyes and coy smile. He looked down at me, raising one eyebrow as he moved his face closer to mine. 

“No.” I said. His eyebrows knitted together, before he backed off. 

“Come on babe, it could be just like old times.”

“There were no ‘old times’, or it wasn’t me.” I said, pouring the tea in the mugs. Yes, because I am a sucker for punishment and having tea with a vampire seems to be the kind of torture I enjoy. 

Niall leans against the counter next to me, one hand to his chin in deep thought. “I am pretty sure… no, maybe not then” he gives me a side glance, but I merely carry on making the tea. 

“Nothing? Not even a smudge of an increased heart rate?” 

“Sorry, babe,” I droll out, “Guess you just ain’t my type.” I take my tea, leaving his on the counter, and make my way back to the beauty and comfort that is my blanket on the couch. 

 

—

This was getting out of hand. Seriously. Every fucking moment of the day he was there, or somewhere, or waiting when I got home. I would kick past me if I could, but alas, present me would just have to think of a solution to the problem. And who would know better than good ol’ Google. 

I did everything WikiHow could think of (though I doubt it would work, because Niall wasn’t some Dracula wannabe, and didn’t seem to adhere to the normal rules of being a vampire), and hoped it would work. 

I was curled up reading a book when I knock came from the window. I looked and there was poor Niall, soaking wet and not happy. 

“You put fucking garlic everywhere!” he shouted. I smiled, and pretend I couldn’t hear him, turning to the next page. 

I looked up when a splash of water found its way onto my book. Niall was less than amused. 

“You are getting my floor wet,” is all I said, because really, getting angry was getting old, and I didn’t have enough energy to waist anymore. 

“Garlic doesn’t work, babe. I am not Dracula.” he said, walking towards my bathroom. 

That’s what I said, I thought, and then instantly regretted it because no, I was not going to share the same thoughts with him, and secondly “You are getting my floors wet!” I yelled after him. Honestly, so rude. 

He came out a few minutes later in nothing more than his boxers, rubbing his hair with a towel. I was not looking at his body. Or his arms. Or any part of him. No, I was deeply concentrating on the well defined lines of my book. Shit. 

“I put my stuff in your dryer.”

“Aha” I forced myself to concentrate on the same page I had been staring at since he rudely started to get my floor wet. 

“What you reading?” 

“Stuff.” Honestly, who does he think he is trying to make conversation with me when I am trying to actually finish this same page. 

He said nothing more, just sitting back, head against the couch, with his hands clasp in front of him. I was getting through the page, slowly.

“Knew you had to be human.”

“Well, thanks for the news flash. I was worried there.” I roll my eyes, just almost at the end of the page. 

“So was I, babe.” he said, scooting closer to me. His arm came up, looping over the back of the couch behind me. 

“No.” I said again, as I managed to finish that goddamn page and get to the next one. Fuck it. I closed the book, throwing it on the coffee table and turning to him. “What do you want, Niall?” 

“Your heart.” 

“I am sure you vampires have some special butchery that can get that for you, because mine is, so ever unfortunately, in use at the moment.”

He laughed, his eyes lighting up as they caught mine again. No, the lighting was from the reading lamp, that was all. 

“I meant, your heart rate finally increased.” He was watching me, and I was staring back with cold stone emotions. Because, yes, I can appreciate the human, well I guess in this case, the vampire form and my heart was increasing because of the exciting story I was reading about - what was I reading again? - oh yes, astrophysics. Riveting stuff. 

“No idea what you are talking about,” I said, getting up to going to make some tea. Tea can solve it all. 

He padded along behind me, still just wearing his boxers. So rude. 

“If you say so, babe.” he leaned against the counter, as he always does. This time, the mugs were in the drying rack, so no pressing his naked torso against me. Not that I would want that. 

I stood there staring at the water boil, he staring at me. 

“They say a watched kettle never…”

“The saying is a watched pot, not kettle. If you are going to be a smartsass at least get your shit right.” I said with rather more irritation than I had hoped. He threw his hands up in mock defence and made his way back to the couch. Thank fuck for that. 

I went back to the couch, where he was lounging now with a t-shirt on and boxers on, watching the golf. I silently handed him is tea, and sat on the opposite end. He smiled over at me, but said no more. 

I sipped my tea, burning my tongue in the process. Fuck you, tea. 

—

It was surprisingly a sunny day, just warm enough that I could pretend it was actually warm. Time for some Vitamin D. 

I threw my blanket on the small patch of grass people dare to call a garden, with my leggings on, but deciding on taking full advantage of the rays and removing my top and opting to wear just a sports bra to try and change my translucent skin to one shade closer to white. 

“Wow!” a low whistle came from the open patio door. I didn’t look up. I didnt need to. There was only one person that could be - which was rather sad come to think of it, which is why I never thought of it. 

“Babe! You look great!” 

“Won’t you fry if you come out into the sun?” 

“Ive told you a million times, I am not Dracula.” 

“Pity.” 

Niall lay down next to me. I peaked out from behind my glasses to see him, also topless wearing sunglasses and enjoying the small slithers of rays. 

I shook my head, concentrating all my energy on absorbing rays and relaxing, and most definitely not thinking about Niall laying next to me, his arm just touching mine. Nope. I was not thinking of that at all. 

I heard him roll over, and with a swift sideways glance I saw him prop himself up on one arm, watching me. 

“That is creepy. I am not your food. Go to your gourmet butcher or wherever it is you go to eat.” 

“Sorry, babe, he closed down. Recession and all.” 

“Then put your eyes into a recession and stop looking at me.” 

He laughed, as if he thought I was joking or something. I rolled my eyes, and then closed them because clearly having glasses on was not a shield enough from him. 

He started humming some song, breaking the beautiful tranquility of cars, busses, the occasionally screaming match across the road, and the odd plane that flew over head. It was distracting. 

“You really do look good.” 

“I know.” 

“That’s one of the things I like about…” 

“No.” I said, huffing and opening my eyes as if the strain of the world itself was about to descend upon me. I turned to look at him, his head tiled to the one side and his face twisted in confusion. “This is not a rom-com where you come and save me or something, and tell me how great I am. I know how great I am. I don’t need saving.” 

Niall nodded slowly, turning back around and laying down on his back. He didnt close his eyes, but rather laid their staring at the clouds, or smog, or whatever; his hands clasped over his belly. This uncomfortable need to apologise and explain myself came over me, and, naturally, I beat it down with a stick. Just like I did every other thought and feeling I had about Niall. He was a vampire for goddsake, not a lost little puppy. And I was trying to catch some rays. 

We both lay there, in as much silence as the modern world can offer. He had unclasped his hands some time ago, and I had only noticed when the faint touch of his arm could be felt against mine. I rolled my eyes, closing them again, and let the sun just warm the thoughts away. 

—

“Sleep well?” a way too chipper Niall asked as I stumbled out of my bed to the TV room where, of course, there was golf on. Seriously, how many different ways can people hit the ball away from them, just to walk after it again? 

“Well, yes, until in a moment of shock I realised I was back in my room and not outside in the sun.” 

“Sun set ages ago, babe.”

“And you just decided to carry me in and stick around.” 

“Wanted to make sure you were alright.”

“I am dandy, you can go now.” I plopped down on the couch next to him, where he reached forward and grabbed a mug from the coffee table, handing it to me. I looked at him, one eyebrow arched as if to say ‘what poison is this’. 

“It’s tea, love.” 

I took the mug, slowly, taking a small sip. It was tea. Just the way I like my tea. Not too hot. No sugar. Dash of milk. In my favourite mug. What game did he think he was playing at? 

“How did you know I would wake up in time for the tea?” 

“I could hear your heart rate change, so I knew when I needed to make it.” 

I scrunched my eyes, looking at him. Then turned to watch someone hit the ball away from them, and walk after it. Fucking golf. 

With my knees pulled up to my chest (which still had no top on, though Niall surprisingly did) I sipped at my tea. We didn’t say anything as we sat there watching the golf. Or well, he was watching the golf and I happened to be trying not to watch him. I gulped down the last bit of tea, setting my cup down and being infinitely aware of him watching me as I did so. 

“There you go again,” he chuckled. 

“What?” he pointed to my chest, where I am guessing my heart rate had spiked again. I rolled my eyes, took a deep breath and shook my head. For fuck sakes. 

I turned to him, and lunged forward crashing our lips together in a move that could have been a lot smoother than that. He didn’t seem to mind though, because before I could react, his hands were around my waist, pulling me in. His lips were cold against mine, as we kissed. I managed to find myself in his lap, my hand gripping the back of his neck. 

“You don’t know how long I have wanted to kiss you,” he said between kisses. I just nodded. He gracefully laid me down on the couch, my legs wrapped around him. 

“You just kept pushing back though, so I thought…” 

“Niall, seriously. You have a half naked woman under you, and you want to talk schematics right now?” My hand still played with the short hairs on the back of his neck, and he seemed to move into the touch. 

He pressed his hip down to mine, smirking, and well, someone was defiantly awake. 

“How about we get you fully naked, love?” 

“About fucking time,” I huffed, pulling him back to me and kissing him again. My hand trailed up his back, pulling his shirt as I went. He stopped to pull it off, and just as quickly pulled my sports bra off. I mumbled something about my bedroom. Niall wasted no time in picking me up, and carrying me that way. 

I never stopped kissing him. I didn’t want to. And man, was I hot for him. 

Niall put me down on the bed, kissing down my neck -“hey Dracula, I am not your snack” - continuing down my body, and pulling my leggings off as he went. 

“Snack? No. But there is something I definitely want to eat out.” his voice was gruff, as he planted kissed on my thighs. My breath hitched, and I let out a long breath. 

“Babe?” I looked down at him, and faintly nodded, and I swear he licked his fucking lips before pulling my panties off. That was soon forgotten when his cold tongue licked up my clit, sending my body into all sorts of tingles. He certainly had a way with his mouth. 

As his tongue worked my clit, he slowly pushed a finger into me, moaning as he went. He kept up the speed, slowly going for two. I could feel the climax building in my core, my hand pushing on his head. 

“Niall,” I moaned. He needed to get up here, now, because I wanted to feel something more than just fingers. “Niall!” 

“Hmmm love?” he poked his head up, wiping a hand across his mouth, and smiling. I coaxed him up, him leaving cold kisses across my stomach on the way. 

“Whats it, babe? Not good?” He was still fingering me as he laid there. I could feel his cock push against my side. I trailed my hand down, rubbing him through his boxers. Niall inhaled deeply. 

“I want this, in me, now.” I started to pull down his boxers, but he beat me to the punch. 

“You sure, babe?” 

“Niall, if you don't fuck me now, I will get out a dildo and do the job myself.” I huffed, feeling his cock slip against my entrance. 

“As much as Id love that babe…” he pushed slowly in, burying his head on my shoulder. “Jesus…”

“Nope, just me,” I moaned out, resulting in him pushing the rest of his length into me, pulling out and slamming in harder. It was my turn to praise some heavenly power. 

My one leg wrapped around him, as he hit my spot with each thrust. Niall kissed me hard, and I left a trail of scratches across his back. 

“Amelia…” he whispered to me. I nodded. 

“Cum for, Niall.” and he did. Pumping every last bit he had. 

I lay there, spent. He pulled himself off of me, traipsing to the bathroom, and coming back with a wet cloth. He rubbed at my centre gently, and I hissed as he did. Then, he curled up next to me, me lifting up to lay in his arms. 

He kissed the top of my head, humming a soft song. I reached over, entwining our fingers together, and watching him rub soft circles in my hand with his thumb. 

“How about round two?” he said, pushing his semi hard cock against my back. I laughed, and rolled over, straddling him. 

“You have no idea what you’ve got yourself into.” and that was the beginning of it all.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this from a prompt, and started off really witty and all (because I am normally all for the angst). I have only ever published a few other stories on here (which were shit), mainly because a.) I start something and never finish it, b.) I start something and never finish it. 
> 
> The ending for this is pretty sloppy. But I NEED to practice my writing, and so post this I shall. 
> 
> All feedback, rotten tomatoes, kisses, hugs, or generall f-yous are appreciated.


End file.
